Le coeur du renard
by Carrymaxwell
Summary: Konoha est attaqué par le pays du Son et Sasuke revient pendant la bataille. Mais alors que celuici est en mauvaise posture face à Orochimaru, Naruto laisse Kyubi sortir mais il en perd rapidement le contrôle...
1. Prologue

Le cœur du renard

Titre : Le cœur du renard

Auteur : Carry Maxwell

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages n'est à moi. J'en suis navrée…

Petit blabla de l'auteur : Cette histoire comporte 6 chapitre + le prologue c'est sûr ! Il y aura peut-être une suite avec de la chance. Bonne lecture !

Prologue

Le soleil se levait lentement sur le village caché du pays du feu. Un silence pesant régnait dans l'air. Même les oiseaux s'étaient tus. La guerre était là et d'un moment à l'autre, les troupes d'Orochimaru passeraient à l'attaque pour exterminer tous les habitants de Konoha.

Un aigle s'envola en lançant un cri perçant. Le signal venait d'être donné. Soudain, deux cents ninjas portant tous le symbole du son sur leur bandeau s'élancèrent dans les rues désertes du village.

Ils ne rencontrèrent personne, mais arrivés sur la grande place du village, cent cinquante ninjas les attendaient très déterminés à défendre leur village et leur nation.

Parmi eux se trouvait Naruto, bien décidé à faire payer Sasuke mais surtout Orochimaru pour ce qu'il avait fait.

-Quel accueil ! S'amusa l'homme aux serpents en voyant les ninjas devant lui.

Tsunade s'avança.

-Un accueil parfait pour ta mort, Orochimaru, répondit-elle froidement.

-Ne serait-ce pas plutôt la tienne qui est prévu ? Tu ne peux pas me battre.

-C'est ce que l'on verra.

Elle se mit en position de combat et attaqua, vite suivi de ses subalternes et du reste des ninjas.

Commença alors un combat d'où personne ne ressortirait véritablement indemne.

Fin prologue

Voilà un petit prologue dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…


	2. Chapter 1

Auteur : Carry Maxwell

Titre : Le Cœur du Renard

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi ! Malheureusement…

Chapitre 1

Un jeune homme d'environ 15 ans, drapé dans un grand manteau noir et encapuchonné était perché dans un arbre et regardait le village, nostalgique.

Il leva ensuite la tête vers le mont Hokage et repensa à son départ.

Ses amis devaient le haïr, pas de doute. Il avait passé 2 ans et demi avec Orochimaru à apprendre de nouvelles techniques et augmenter sa puissance et ses capacités mais il y a 6 mois, il avait compris l'implication de cet entraînement et s'était enfui un soir de nouvelle lune. Personne ne l'avait retrouvé.

Et maintenant, il était de retour à son village natal, prêt à payer pour sa désertion.

Il baissa le regard vers le village et vit soudain un immense nuage de poussière se formant au-dessus de la place principal. Intrigué, le jeune homme s'approcha rapidement de la place et s'arrêta à quelques mètres seulement, se cachant derrière l'angle d'un bâtiment.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil pour distinguer la place, ravagée. Les beaux pavés de grès étaient à présent tâchés de sang. Plusieurs corps et membres éparpillés ça et là jonchaient le sol déjà ensanglanté.

Il regarda la place et vit alors l'homme qu'il avait fui il y a de cela 6 mois : Orochimaru.

Celui-ci se battait contre Tsunade la 5ème Hokage qui était en bien mauvaise posture. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang dû à ses nombreuses blessures et n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir.

Plus loin, il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux roses luttée face à un Jounin ennemi. Elle s'en sortait plutôt bien d'après lui et il remarqua également qu'elle possédait un force étonnante pareil à Tsunade.

Il promena son regard et vit encore une jeune fille qui, dans ses souvenirs était extrêmement timide ainsi qu'un garçon de son âge avec son compagnon à quatre pattes qui ne le quittait jamais et enfin un garçon mystérieux d'où une volée d'insecte sortait.

L'équipe 8 était au complet et défendait vaillamment le village tout comme l'équipe de Gaï et celle d'Asuma se battant un peu plus loin.

Il vit Neji effectuer son Kaïten et Ino appliquer une technique de manipulation mental. Lee en compagnie de Shikamaru combattait ensemble, se complétant parfaitement. Tandis que l'un immobilisait l'ennemi, l'autre frappait à coup de jambes et de poings. Et enfin Chôji représentait la boule humaine et Tenten lançait armes sur armes ratant rarement sa cible.

Il continua son observation, espérant trouver son meilleur ami à qui il devait des excuses. Après un dernier regard sur la place, il constata avec abattement que le garçon blond n'était pas là. Mais à peine eut-il pris conscience de cela qu'un kunai vint se placer sur sa gorge.

-Qui es-tu ? Fit le possesseur de l'arme.

Sasuke crut mourir se bonheur. Cette voix. Cette voix qu'il avait entendue pour la dernière fois il y a deux ans et demi à la Vallée de la Fin.

-Qui es-tu ? Redemanda Naruto en appuyant plus son kunai.

-Un ami, répondit Sasuke.

-Je ne te crois pas ! Découvre-toi ! Ordonna le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus.

Sasuke se tourna et regarda Naruto. Il avait grandi, ses habits étaient toujours de couleur orange mais le noir avait remplacé le bleu foncé. Il avait l'air très déterminé et devait avoir eut de la tristesse puisque son regard était voilé.

-Découvre-toi, je t'ai dit ! Cria Naruto.

Le garçon au sharingan poussa un soupir et après un moment d'hésitation, baissa la tête ainsi que sa capuche.

Il entendit un bruit métallique ainsi qu'un son étouffer et il décida de relever la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Il vit Naruto qui visiblement avait lâché son arme sous la surprise, faire 3 pas en arrière et le regardait maintenant comme s'il avait ressuscité.

-Sa…Sa…Sasuke ? Murmura Naruto.

-C'est bien moi, Naruto. Je…je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai fait et pour la tristesse que je vous aie causé. Pardonne-moi.

-Ce…Tu n'es pas Sasuke ! Qui es-tu ? Orochimaru ?

-Orochimaru se bat contre Tsunade en ce moment même. Je suis le vrai Sasuke ! Baka !

-Alors montre-moi le sharingan !

-Comme tu veux.

Le jeune Uchiha prononça le nom de sa technique héréditaire pour l'activer. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge avec les 3 larmes caractéristiques du sharingan.

-Sasuke, c'est bien toi ? Demanda Naruto n'y croyant toujours pas.

-Mais oui ! C'est moi ! T'es toujours aussi long à la détente à ce que je vois.

Le pauvre Uchiha eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto l'étreignit tellement fort qu'il eut du mal à respirer.

-Naruto…tu m'étouffes…, articula difficilement le garçon au sharingan.

Uzumaki le relâcha en s'excusant.

-Au fait, tu peux nous aider pour gagner cette guerre ? Demanda Naruto.

-Hum…je vais vous aider pour me faire pardonner et surtout parce que je te dois bien ça, sourit Sasuke.

-Alors en avant ! Beugla le réceptacle de Kyubi

Sasuke remit rapidement sa capuche sur la tête puis ils s'élancèrent alors tout deux sur la place du village pour prêter main forte aux autres ninjas.

Fin chapitre 1


End file.
